cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations
This is the current constitution of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. Preamble: In recognition of the rights and responsibilities of independent self-governing nations to their peoples, and of the difficulties of fulfilling these roles without maintaining a community of trust among nations with this common interest, we do hereby ordain the creation of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. As a unified body of self-governing nations, it is our responsibility to provide a workable framework for the administrative structure of such an alliance. It is the objective of this constitution to outline, improve, and provide for the modification of this structure of government. In this spirit, and aiming to provide for a more secure future, we, the associated Sovereign Nations of the Commonwealth, do ordain and endorse this document. Admission & Expulsion Any nation in good standing and willing to switch to the Maroon team is permitted to join the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. All applying member nations must post the requested background information which will be examined before being considered approved of precautionary standards and accepted into the alliance. Members found guilty of direct crimes against the Commonwealth are subject to expulsion from the alliance. War Policy The CSN does not condone unapproved aggressive acts of any nature. Only wars authorized by the CSN Military hierarchy will be legally valid. Gross violations can have serious consequences on all aspects of the alliance, and may waive one's rights to membership. The CSN recognizes the nuclear weapons as strong deterrents and intends not limit a nation's right to possess them. However, due to the powerful nature of these weapons, clear authorization from the military hierarchy must be obtained before one intends to use them. Executive Administration The primary routine powers and operation of government within the alliance will be vested in an Executive Administration. This branch of government is organized around a Head Of State who is the leader of one of the associated nations. The Head of State and his staff will maintain the smooth operation of the various branches of the Commonwealth by providing services such as recruiting, education, and organization of internal affairs. The Executive Administration will also be responsible for the security of nations of the commonwealth and the alliances stance with foreign powers. Section 1: Positions Head of State Selection: Permanently appointed except in the case of impeachment. Description/Duties: The Head of State is appointed for an indefinite term and is vested with the full confidence and support of the Commonwealth. The status of any particular nation leader as Head of State may only be revoked through his resignation or a conviction in impeachment proceedings. The Head of State will serve as the leader of the alliance in all its affairs, including as the Commander-in-Chief of CSN military forces. The Head of State is responsible for appointing all government ministers and controlling the stance of the CSN government. The Head of State is also endowed with the ability and responsibility to veto any proposed legislation provided he can show satisfactory evidence that such laws will damage the security, unity, or happiness of the majority of alliance members. Deputy Head of State Selection: Appointed by Head of State Description/Duties: The Deputy Head of State is charged with assisting the Head of State in day to day operations of the Commonwealth. The Deputy Head of State shall have the power to issue directives to all members of the executive branch and conduct diplomacy and official business with other alliances. The Deputy Head of State will not be allowed to appoint ministers or veto legislation, but is in all other cases endowed with the full powers of the Executive branch. Foreign Minister Selection: Appointed by Head of State Description/Duties: Description/Duties: The Foreign Minister is charged with managing the day to day Foreign Policy objectives of the Commonwealth. The Foreign Minister shall have the power to issue directives to all members of the Foreign Affairs Ministry and conduct diplomacy and official business with other alliances. The Foreign Minister is also charged with initial negotiation of treaties, which must be signed by the Head of State. The Foreign Minister may be overruled in any directive or decision by the Head of State. Defense Minister Selection: Appointed by Head of State Description/Duties: The Defense Minister is charged with maintaining and utilizing the Commonwealth Defense Forces. The Minister, through the direction of the Head of State, will be responsible for coordinating strategies and the incorporation of all CSN members into the CDF in various positions. During peacetime, the Defense Minister concerns himself primarily with defense readiness, intelligence on the strength of potential opponents, and communication with military allies. During wartime, the Defense Minister is in charge of tactical engagements and is closely involved in strategic decisions with the rest of the Ministries under the direction of the Head of State. Interior Minister Selection: Appointed by Head of State Description/Duties: The Interior Minister is responsible for maintaining coherant operation of all internal activities within the Commonwealth. The Minister, through the cooperation of his own appointed Deputies, will be responsible for coordinating all recruitment, education, and financial efforts within the alliance. The Interior minister is also charged with fulfilling any and all other internal duties such as managing alliance records, informing the general populace on internal operations, and coordinating efforts with the other Ministries. Director of Recruitment Selection: Appointed by Head of State, Interior Minister Description/Duties: The Director of Recruitment will organize efforts to recruit and integrate new members into the Commonwealth. The Director is charged with spreading our values to interested nations while ensuring against the use of coercion or intimidation in the enlistment process. Following recruitment, the Director will work with member states to ensure their successful integration into the CSN. Director of Education Selection: Appointed by Head of State, Interior Minister Descriptions/Duties: The Director of Education is in charge of the continued training of members of the alliance in techniques towards successful development. The Director will teach budding nations the mechanics of international trade and the effects of various decisions on the course of a nation's development. The Director of Education will also be responsible for collecting and publishing literature on a wide range of topics, including guides to rapid development, alliance history, and the state of affairs in the world. Director of Finance Selection: Appointed by Head of State, Interior Minister Descriptions/Duties: The Director of Finance will be the coordinator of all economical affairs within the alliance. The Director will ensure that nations are achieving ultimate efficiency in industrial and economical growth. Section 2: Impeachment While the Head of State is appointed for a life term each time he is chosen, the position is not without a check on its power. Any Member can make a motion for impeachment, and are permitted to present their case for a vote just as any other bill, though such an address vote must be made available to the entire membership of the alliance. Both sides must be permitted a reasonable span of time to fully state their case. The vote to impeach the Head of State is a simple majority vote by the membership of the Commonwealth. The total number of nations that voted must be 10% of the alliance or more. If the vote receives sufficient public support, the Head of State is removed from office. In the absence of a Head of State existing cabinet members will retain their positions until a popular election can be held for the next Head of State, and must be completed in 10 days or the Head of State will be re-instated. Category:Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations